The Parents
by Lightning Bolts and Pine Trees
Summary: A little Thaluke oneshot...they're mortal nothing godly...about Thalia getting May's approval and what not...super fluffy...just warning ya. The actual story is much better than my description of it so please don't judge it by the summary! :D enjoy!


**Well it's been awhile since I've written something for my OTP...goodness. I hope you guys like this long oneshot...no flames but let me know if you guys would like me to turn this into a series with other ships and what not or if you just liked it let me know! Reviews make my day...trust me knowing that there are people out there who like this makes me smile and I hope I'm able to brighten you day a little bit. So please let me know how you like this and I'll try to kick out something else...I'm thinking I might try my hand at a Harry Potter fic...not quite sure...let me know what you guys think about that...oh and I'm still working on ideas for that Frazel fic, and I will be updating High School Experience soon...I've been busy taking exams so please forgive me for my terrible updating habits lately...I apologize for that. So please enjoy and review and if you have any requests (other than telling me to go kill myself or stop writing because that'll never, ever happen) please feel free to leave that in the reviews or PM me. Enjoy! :D~ RawR**

* * *

Thalia sighed, "You want me to go with you to visit your parents?"

Luke looked at her and frowned, "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Well there is something wrong with that idea." Thalia muttered under her breath as she went back to kneading the pizza dough for their dinner.

"Look Thalia, you've met my mother once and so what if it didn't go well, I think you should give it a second chance and try again." Luke said as he wrapped his arms around her while she continued to knead the dough.

She shook her head, "The last time I visited was a disaster, your mother practically told me that she wouldn't have a daughter-in-law like me."

"Well you're not exactly her daughter-in-law quite yet so there's still some time to prove yourself to her." Luke whispered in between soft kisses on her neck.

She shook her head, "You don't get it do you? Your mother will never, ever approve of me. I'm not good enough for her little boy."

Luke rolled his eyes, "You know what my dad likes you..."

Thalia laughed, "He's not the one I'm worried about!"

"Don't worry about my mother..." Luke started.

"Luke your mother hated me when you started dating me because she felt I was a distracting you!" Thalia laughed bitterly.

"Has it ever occurred to you that I don't really care about what she says?" he asked.

"She doesn't like me and I don't exactly feel comfortable having to go sit in Connecticut with a woman who absolutely hates me." Thalia sighed and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand causing her to have a flour streak across it.

Luke sighed and buried his face into the crook of her neck and kissed the spot where her neck met her shoulder lightly, "Thalia my parents want me to visit and they never said I couldn't bring someone."

"Do you really think they'd appreciate you bringing me?" she asked raising her eyebrows and stopped kneading the dough.

"Thalia that's not what I said. I don't want to leave you behind for a week because I'll miss you." he whispered.

"Luke..." he cut her off by turning her around and kissing her passionately.

"I don't care what my mom thinks about you, I just want you to be there with me and she'll just have to accept the fact that you're not going anywhere because I'm insanely in love with you." he grinned.

"I'll think about it...when are we leaving?" she asked.

"My mom wants me to leave tomorrow for a week. It'll be an eight or so hour drive and then we'll get there around dinner time." Luke smiled.

"Fine I'll go, but I will call a cab and endure the eight hour ride if things start going wrong." she whispered.

"You won't need to call a cab because everything's going to be fine Thalia." he laughed and kissed her softly and wiped the flour off her forehead with a damp dishtowel.

"You don't know that." she muttered with a slight pout.

"Yes I do, now is there anything I could do to help you out here?" he asked. She told him what to do and they set to work together and Luke worked beside her bumping her once in awhile.

* * *

She lugged her suitcase out to Luke's Jeep and heaved it into the trunk next to his. Luke closed the trunk and looked at her, "There's nothing to be worried about Thals."

She pulled a face, "Easy for you to say, she loves you because you're their son."

He laughed and kissed the top of her head, "Thals you're going to be fine."

"Like I said if things get bad I'll find a hotel to stay at." she muttered.

"If things get that bad I'll leave with you." he whispered.

She hugged him and wanted so badly to just bury her face in his shirt and smell his cologne but she knew that his parents were going to be expecting him soon, "Did you even let them know I was coming?"

Luke looked at her and smiled, "No, I think I'll surprise them."

"I hope you're right that they're going to be ok with the fact that you sprung an extra guest on them." she muttered and made her way to the passenger side.

* * *

Eight hours later Luke's childhood house came into view and Thalia tensed when she noticed Luke's mother standing outside and his father watched from the kitchen window.

Luke got out of the car first and hugged his mother, "Hey mom."

She smiled at her son and held him at arm's length, "Are you eating enough, you seem thin?"

"Mom, I'm fed everyday, don't worry." he chuckled and frowned when he realized that Thalia hadn't gotten out of the car.

"Are you still seeing that girl?" she asked her nose was wrinkled in distaste.

"If you mean Thalia, then yes I am." he nodded, "I actually brought her with me this time."

May's eyes almost bugged out of her head, "You did what?"

"You know what, I'm in love with her and she's not going anywhere anytime soon." Luke said before going to the car and opening the passenger side door. Thalia was still sitting there looking like she might be sick.

May wondered what had possessed her son to find love with this girl who was completely wrong for him. She was much to stubborn and opinionated and demanding for her little boy. Luke was the only child May had and she wanted to see to it that her little boy was going to end up with the best girl he could possibly end up with.

Luke pulled Thalia out of the car after he whispered something in her ear and helped her out. She landed on her feet gracefully and smiled awkwardly at May who sent a calculated smile in Thalia's direction, "It's nice to see you again Thalia."

"Same to you Mrs. Castellan." Thalia said hesitantly making sure that she chose her words carefully.

"Well you're father is waiting inside for you Luke. Thalia why don't you stay behind and get your bag. Luke will show you to your room in a moment?" May smiled at Thalia.

Thalia nodded and watched as Luke walked into the house with his mom gesturing him through the door making sure to close it with a loud slam. Thalia sighed and opened the trunk considering where she had seen the last hotel while they were driving. She was sure she'd seen one about a mile back and she was positive that she was going to need one before the week would be over.

Once she grabbed her suitcase Luke walked out and offered to take it from her, "I can take that for you."

She shook her head, "No, I'm fine, just show me to my room will you?"

Luke chuckled and hefted his suitcase out of the trunk making sure to shut it and then he led Thalia into the house and up the stairs. Luke led her to his room and she frowned slightly, "I don't think your mother meant your room."

Luke rolled his eyes and pulled her into a bone crushing hug, "Thalia, I'm not letting you sleep in the guest room all week."

"Well I don't think your mother will be very pleased with the fact that her son is sleeping in the same bed as the girl she believes is completely wrong for him." Thalia shook her head thinking that the guest room across the hall would be more inviting than having May breathe down her back.

Luke sighed and looked down at Thalia kissing her softly in the process, "I don't care what my mother thinks I want you to stay with me and I don't care if I have to sleep in a sleepingbag on the floor just to be in the same room."

Thalia giggled at his stubbornness and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, "I love you Luke."

"I love you more Thalia." he was just about to kiss her once again and then there was the sharp sound of his mother clearing her throat behind them.

"Well dinner is ready and we'll talk about the sleeping arrangements then." she smiled and they followed her to the dining room.

* * *

Dinner was set out on the table and Luke's father was already sitting at the head of the table, "Thalia it's a pleasant surprise to see you."

"Hi Mr. Castellan." she smiled and accepted the hug he was offering to her.

She quickly pulled away and stood awkwardly next to Luke who wrapped his arm around her waist, "What's for dinner, it smells amazing?"

May smiled, "I made your favorite Chicken Parmesan!"

"Yum, you know me too well mom." he smiled. May motioned for them to sit at the table and Thalia sighed seeing as her plate was all the way at the end of the table far away from Luke and his father. She took her seat without complaining and waited at the dinner was passed along the table. May went out of her way to skip Thalia but Thalia just sat there and didn't say much the whole meal until Luke finally made note of it.

"Thals aren't you hungry? This is almost as good as yours." he grinned which caused May to glare at her with so much contempt Thalia had to resist the urge to shrink back into her chair.

"Umm no actually can I be excused, I just remembered I forgot something and I need to go pick it up at the store?" she asked politely.

Mr. Castellan frowned, "Do you want Luke to go with you?"

She shook her head, "I wouldn't want to drag him away from you guys. I promise I won't be gone long."

Luke frowned but handed her the keys from his pocket and watched as she walked out of the house knowing fully that she was weeping slightly. Luke hated to see her cry and turned to his mother who was sitting there as if she had no idea what was going on. He shook his head and pushed the plate away from himself before stalking up the stairs to his room where he slammed the door loudly to show his mother how angry he was.

"May was that needed?" he asked pointing the Thalia's empty plate.

"Hermes it was completely necessary, that girl needs to know that she isn't welcome in my home. I don't like him hanging with the likes of her nor do I like the fact that they're more serious than I thought they were. I don't approve of her at all and I think Luke deserves much better than the daughter of an alcoholic and drug addict. Only God knows what she's truly like!" May yelled in a shrilled voice.

"Maybe you need to give her a chance. Her mother is better now, and surely you can't hold that against the poor girl." Hermes suggested.

May shook her head, "I will not, our little boy deserves much better and she's not blonde, that'll mess up the perfect Castellan genetics. What happened to that architecture major he was dating a few years back?"

"Annabeth? She's married now May." Hermes shook his head and stood from the table going to check on his son leaving May to sit there and contemplate how she was going to tear Luke and that _girl _apart.

* * *

Thalia sat at the small diner and was on the phone with Annabeth her best friend since childhood.

"So how's it going?" Annabeth ventured cautiously.

"Annabeth it's going horribly. I'm sitting at a diner eating a burger, fries, and a milkshake alone." Thalia said.

"Why, where's Luke?" she asked.

"With his parents enjoying chicken Parmesan. Apparently I'm not allowed to eat." Thalia said trying to bite back tears.

"Thals you should have trusted your best judgment and just stayed home." Annabeth whispered sympathetically.

"No I'm going to try to stick it out the best I can." she said.

Annabeth sighed, "Why does she hate you so much?"

Thalia shrugged, "I don't know Annabeth. I just want this week to end so I can just go home and not have to worry about May."

"Thals I can come pick you up if things get really bad." Annabeth offered.

"I might keep your offer in reserve. I'm not going to leave just yet." Thalia said dipping a fry in ketchup.

* * *

Thalia returned later that night and was about to walk up to her room where she didn't see Luke sitting there on the porch swing, "You're back."

She smiled, "I had to find another store."

"Don't lie I know you went out for a burger." he laughed and patted the spot next to him.

She reluctantly walked over to him and sat down, "How did you know?"

He smiled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "Thalia I've known you since we were little, I know your habits."

Luke pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on her shoulder and held back tears thinking that at any moment his mother would just coincidentally walk out and clear her throat signifying that they needed to separate.

"I love you Thalia." he whispered as he affectionately rubbed her arms, "Don't you ever think anything different."

She looked over at him and wrapped her own arms around him, "I love you too Luke."

He sighed and looked up at the sky and started singing,_ "Look at the stars/look how they shine for you/and all the things you do..."  
_

He barely got through the first line when his mother came out and cleared her throat, "I'm sorry to interrupt but it's late and it's going to rain."

"We're fine mother." Luke mumbled and buried his face into his girlfriend's hair.

His mother let out a huffy breath and sighed, "Fine but when you're sick don't say I didn't warn you."

Luke rolled his eyes and waved his mother off. He loved his girlfriend and his mother was making it very hard to prove that Thalia was indeed the right girl for him. He didn't need girls like Tatum or Fiona who his mother had set him up with in high school, he didn't even need girls like Annabeth, he wanted Thalia and only Thalia. They challenged one another, there was never a dull point in their relationship. Luke _needed_ her in his life to make anything worth it.

She shut the door loudly and Thalia sighed, "I don't think I should stay here much longer. I should probably go find a hotel room for the night and have Annabeth just come get me in the morning."

Luke looked at her and sighed, "Thalia, I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay because if you leave, then I'm going to leave with you."

"Luke just stay here and visit with your parents. I think you'll all have a much more enjoyable time if I'm not here." she shook her head.

"Fine, the decision is yours but whatever decision you make, remember that I'll back you." he whispered before kissing her softly on the nose and brushing her hair out of her eyes. She smiled at him and went to collect her things before Luke drove her to a hotel for the night, much to his distaste.

"I'll call you in the morning before I call Annabeth." she whispered as he stood there in the room with her.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "I'll call you before I go to sleep so you can get an early start."

Thalia laughed, "I love you."

"I know you do, but I love you more." he whispered before kissing her one last time and bidding her goodnight only to make the drive home to his parents' alone without her.

* * *

The next morning Thalia woke up and waited for Annabeth who had agreed to come get her. Apparently Annabeth left super early in the morning and was almost there to pick her up. Thalia made sure that she had all her belongings and went down to the front desk to check out of her room. She sighed and waited for the woman at the front desk to look up.

"Checking out?" she asked she was way too chi[[er for the time that it was.

Thalia nodded, "Umm I think he put it under Castellan."

She started to type on her computer and then looked up at Thalia, "Are you under Luke Castellan?"

She nodded, "My boyfriend checked me in last night after I decided I should go home today rather than stay at his parents' with him."

"You're dating Luke?" she asked with a slight grin.

Thalia nodded, "Why?"

"For how long?" she asked.

"About four years now why?" Thalia asked curiously.

"It's funny because his mom drives away all the girls. It's a miracle you've lasted this long." the girl smiled, "I only lasted two weeks."

"You dated him?" she asked.

The girl nodded, "We dated briefly our senior year of high school. His mom didn't like me because I wasn't passive or blonde."

Thalia nodded, "That sounds about right."

"I'm Selena by the way." she smiled outstretching a hand.

Thalia shook her hand, "I'm Thalia."

"If things don't work out with Luke, not that there's anything wrong with him, you'll always find another guy. I found the love of my life after Luke and I broke up, but I get the feeling that you're special." she winked at Thalia and took the keys that Thalia was handing her.

Thalia smiled, "Thanks for the advice."

She laughed and nodded before bidding Thalia goodbye where a horn sounded from the front of the hotel. She looked out to see not Annabeth's sporty gray Chevy Malibu, but Luke's overly large Jeep. She ran out to see what was up and he got out of the car and wrapped his arms around her tightly, "I love you and I don't want you to. I don't care what my mother thinks about us, she'll just have to deal with it because you're not going anywhere soon."

Thalia laughed and threw her arms around Luke and hugged him fiercely, "I love you too but Annabeth's on her way and..."

"I've already called her and she reluctantly agreed to come tomorrow if you need her. Just give it one more try for me Thals." he begged her resting his forehead on hers.

She smiled and smashed her lips to his, "I'll give it one more try."

He grinned and kissed her fiercely once again, "Thank you Thalia, you know you won't regret this. Just look strong in front of my mom and it won't matter if she hates you because my father agrees that you're the best person for me out there."

She was crying by then, "Lucas Castellan what are you saying."

He dropped to one knee and grinned, "Thalia Grace will you marry me and make me the happiest, sappiest man in the world?"

Her hands flew to her mouth and tears began to form in her eyes. For a moment she hesitantly nodded and then it turned into a full on nod, "Yes! Of course I'll marry you!"

He grinned and slipped the ring onto her finger before standing to reach his full height and hugging her tightly. Thalia could see Luke's father out in the distance with a huge grin which in turn caused Thalia to grin herself. Luke cupped her face between his hands and grinned, "Thank you Thalia. You will not be bothered by my mother ever again."

She laughed and pulled him into a passionate kiss not caring about anything at that moment including the fact that his mother was going to hate the fact that her son was about to marry the completely opposite girl of her vision. Thalia let all the worry melt away and just melted into this kiss.

* * *

**Seven Months Later **

Thalia smiled and looked around the church that was decorated to perfection. Her wedding was about to commence in a matter of hours and she was giddy. She even invited May in hopes of showing her that she was willing to work on their relationship.

Luke walked through the doors of the church and smiled, "Finally settling in?"

She grinned, "You know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?"

He laughed and covered his eyes, "That's only if she's in her dress but if it makes you feel a little better I'll cover my eyes."

"Shouldn't you be talking with your groomsmen?" she giggled.

He chuckled, "Well I'll see you in an hour, Mrs. Castellan."

She laughed, "I'm not there yet."

* * *

The ceremony started and May stayed quiet through the whole thing secretly thinking that Thalia had put together a nice wedding and she couldn't help but think this is how she had always pictured her son's wedding.

She still didn't like Thalia but the girl was starting to grow on her. If there was one thing May had to admit that she was persistent and she was trying to prove that she was in fact the girl that was perfect for her precious little son.

Luke stepped forward once the preacher said he may kiss his bride and unveiled her. She wore minimal make-up nothing more than light eyeshadow, some red lipstick, light foundation, and eyeliner, with the slightest hint of blush. Nothing too heavy or dramatic.

Luke grinned and pulled her into a low dip and a passionate kiss causing the guests to go wild. Thalia wrapped her arms around him and returned his kiss. May's eyes were beginning to tear up but that was something she would never, ever admit out loud.

* * *

**Two Years Later**

Thalia nervously paced around the living room while Luke held their sleeping son Declan. His parents were due to arrive any moment for Christmas and Thalia was a wreck. She decided to prepare prime rib for dinner and everything else was from scratch. So she prayed that everything was going to be ok.

Luke smiled, "Thalia will you relax, all your pacing is going to wake Declan?"

Thalia laughed shakily, "You're right, I shouldn't be nervous, your mother and I settled our differences."

"Why don't you come sit and hold Declan, it'll keep you calm?" Luke asked. Thalia took a seat next to her husband on the couch and took her son. Declan looked just like Luke, he had even gotten his blonde hair. Luke liked to tell her that Declan had her smile but she wasn't buying it. She smiled down at their son who was snuggled into his mommy's arms sleeping peacefully.

"See, instantly at ease." Luke whispered before kissing her cheek.

"Maybe this would be the best time to tell you." Thalia whispered.

Luke smiled at her, "Tell me what?"

"I'm pregnant again." she whispered.

Luke kissed the top of her head and gave her shoulders and affectionate squeeze, "That's great news."

She laughed, "Your mother should be happy."

"She'll spoil her grandchildren." Luke whispered and together he and his wife sat there admiring their son thinking about how perfect their lives were at the moment...or forever. As far as they were concerned nothing was going to tear them apart, nothing was going to come between them.

"I love you Thalia." he whispered before leaning down and kissing his son's head, "And I couldn't ask for a more perfect life."

Thalia smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, "Me neither Luke."


End file.
